


Diplomacy

by kcracken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Diplomacy, Jedi, Jedi Training, Original Character Death(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Pre-The Phantom Menace, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon Jinn sends his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to learn about diplomacy. He meets a future dear friend for the first time and learns even more intricacies about the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 10 years ago. It's one of my favorite SW stories I've ever written. I have taken a little freedom with certain things, since there isn't much about this era, or wasn't at that time. I hope you enjoy this look into Obi-Wan's past.

Jedi Master Shaana Crainden put down the cup of caf she was drinking and stood to answer the door. Waiting patiently in the hall was a young man, not more than fourteen or fifteen. His hair was dirty blonde and cut short, as required by Padawans. His Padawan braid fell from his left ear to his shoulder. She smiled.

"You wished to see me, Master Crainden?" He bowed respectfully.

"Your Master asked me to see you, Obi-Wan. Please come in." She opened the door widely to allow the Padawan to enter.

Obi-Wan hesitantly passed through the doorway. He wasn't sure why Qui-Gon wanted him to see Master Crainden. He turned to face Shaana. "Did Master Qui-Gon say why he wanted you to see me?"

Shaana raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, young one?"

He blushed. "I apologize," he stammered. "Master Qui-Gon had told me that you requested to see me and nothing else. I just assumed."

"It is not a Jedi's place to assume, _Padawan_ Kenobi. Now, please have a seat."

The redness of his face paled slightly as he swallowed hard at her admonition. He sat on the couch, its fluffy cushions engulfing him. Quickly, he pulled himself to the edge.

Shaana tried to hide her grin as she sat in the chair opposite him. She cleared her throat before beginning to speak. "As you probably know, I have known your Master for quite some time. We went on several missions together when he was but a Knight. He is a very good friend and an excellent teacher.

"However," she continued, belaying any answer from the young man. "Qui-Gon feels that you are a very promising Padawan and therefore should learn all aspects of being a Jedi."

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "My apologies, Master Crainden, but what does this have to do with you?"

She smiled. "You may call me Shaana. Qui-Gon is an excellent Jedi, but even he has weaknesses. Do you know what duties I perform for the Jedi Council?"

He knew the answer to this question. He held his head proudly. "You travel on diplomatic envoys to many of the planets in the galaxy."

"Very good," she said as she nodded. "I have been to nearly every planet in this galaxy. I have seen many things and learned even more. What Qui-Gon wishes me to do is teach you much of what I know."

Obi looked perplexed. "Why?"

"Because your Master lacks in what I excel."

He shook his head. "I still don't understand."

Shaana chuckled. "Diplomacy. Qui-Gon has a problem in that area. He is so _in the moment_ at times that he forgets his place."

"I see," he replied rather chagrined.

"You have now learned your first lesson."

Obi looked at the graying woman confused. 

"You entered a situation you knew nothing about and asked the correct questions to gain the desired answer."

He thought about this. What she said was very logical. He nodded. "I understand."

Shaana stood and moved to the door. "Come walk with me, Obi-Wan."

The Padawan quickly rose and moved to her side. She led him out to the training area. "There are many different species among the Jedi. Do you interact with any who are not human?"

Obi-Wan faltered. "I admit I have not done enough. Only through classes..."

"That shall be your first duty. During your free time, I would like you to make friends with those who are not human. They can be Padawan, Knights or Master, just as long as they are aliens."

He nodded curtly, "Yes, Master Crainden."

"That sounds so formal, Obi. I'm not your Master, so I would prefer you to call me Shaana or Jedi Shaana if you must."

"Yes Mas- I mean Jedi Shaana."

A short, alien creature moved in their direction. "Ah, Master Shaana Crainden. Long has it been since we last spoke."

Shaana bowed to the diminutive Jedi. "Good morning Master Yoda. It is always a pleasure to see you."

Yoda looked at the young man beside her. "I was unaware Padawan had you."

"He is not my Padawan, Master," she replied with a smirk on her face. "His Master is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Oooooohhhhhhh, much that explains." He chuckled brightly. "Yes, much."

Shaana fought back the laughter that threatened to burst forth. "Where are my manners? Master Yoda, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan quickly bowed to the Jedi Master. "It is an honor to meet you Master Yoda."

"Well trained he is. Knows his protocol. Hehehehe." Yoda tapped Obi-Wan on the leg with his walking stick. "Why are you with Master Crainden?"

"My Master asked Jedi Shaana to help me with diplomacy."

"Mind what you learn, Obi-Wan. Need it you will. Good teacher she is." He grinned and chuckled again.

Shaana felt it was time to change the subject. "Where are you off to this morning, Master Yoda?"

He turned his head to her and sighed. "Jedi Council meeting. Again. Tired am I, yet Mace still summons us."

"Perhaps you should tell Master Windu to, what is it the children say these days, 'chill out'."

Yoda laughed heartily. "Yes, yes, tell him, I must."

Shaana chuckled along with the Jedi Master. "We should let you be on your way, Master. This young one has much to learn."

"Mmm, yes. May the Force be with you."

Shaana and Obi-Wan bowed curtly and watched Yoda waddle away towards the council chambers. "Now where were we," Shaana asked.

"You were telling me to meet those of other races during my free time."

"Ah yes. Come along, we have much work to do."


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan attends a Senate meeting with Master Shaana and is asked to go on a diplomatic mission.

The next week was long, yet lots of fun, for Obi-Wan. He met many interesting people and leaned much about the Republic government. By the end of the week, he was exhausted but went to Shaana's door as he had every other day. He had dressed in his finest robes as she had ordered. She had not indicated where they might be going.

"Right on time, as usual," Shaana said as she opened the door. "We must hurry so we won't miss anything."

Obi-Wan fell in behind her as she walked past him. "Where are we going, Shaana?" By now, he had become comfortable with leaving off her honorific titles. She didn't seem to mind.

"It's a surprise," she told him with a gleam in her eyes.

They walked past the Jedi Temple, past many other places, and finally came to the Senate building. Shaana walked through the door, nodding to the guards as she passed. He struggled to keep up, all the while wondering why they were here.

The Jedi Master stepped into the open lift. Obi-Wan slipped in beside her. "We are going to meet a friend of mine," she said, answering his unasked question.

He nodded and remained silent as they rose to higher floors.

Once the lift stopped, Shaana walked out to the left. An entourage of brightly clad people stood in the hallway. She smiled and walked straight to the man who seemed to be the center of attention.

"Shaana!" the man cried, pulling her into a hug. "I am so glad you could make it." He looked past her at Obi-Wan. "Is this the young man you spoke of?"

She turned to Obi-Wan with a smile. "This is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is my dear friend, Senator Bail Antilles of Alderaan."

Obi-Wan bowed slightly. "It is an honor."

Bail grinned and put an arm around the boy. "Nonsense, the honor is mine. Please, come with me. The session is about to start."

 

 

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped the moment he stepped onto the platform. Thousands of similar platforms filled the room. Most were against the walls, yet some floated around, their occupants speaking with other Senators. 

Bail chuckled. "A bit much to take in, huh? Don't worry, you'll get used to it quickly enough. Sit here and use this translator."

Obi-Wan nodded and took the small device from the Senator, inserting it in his ear. His head immediately filled with all sorts of sounds. He looked towards the Senators from Kashyyk and understood exactly what the Wookies were saying. He barely noticed Bail's hand on his shoulder pushing him down into the seat.

Moments later, the meeting began. Obi-Wan watched and listened as Senators from every corner of the galaxy debated on matters of all sorts. He glanced at Shaana once and saw her eyes were closed. She had a smile on her face.

In what seemed like no time at all, it was lunchtime. Shaana stood and moved to thank Bail. Obi-Wan was so wrapped up in listening to everything, he didn't notice her standing beside him. "What did you think?" she asked.

He jumped slightly and looked at her. "That was incredible." He pulled the translator from his ear and handed it to an aide. "I've never seen so many aliens in one place before."

She smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, come on. Let's go get some lunch."

 

 

They walked to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan in silent contemplation of all that he had observed. "May I ask you a question?" he queried, breaking the silence.

"Of course."

"Why did you not use a translator during the meeting?"

A warm smile crossed her face. "I didn't need it. I have the Force."

Seeing the confused look on his face, she explained. "The Force allows me to understand alien languages. This is something your Master should know since he is so wary of the living Force."

"Would you teach me how to do that," he asked eagerly.

"Perhaps. You should ask your Master first."

 

 

They sat across from each other as they ate and discussed the Senate session. Shaana felt a presence and looked up. "Master Qui-Gon. Please join us. I am sure your Padawan would like to talk to you."

"Thank you," the tall man said as he sat beside Obi-Wan. "So, what have you learned today, Obi?"

"We went to a Senate meeting this morning." Obi-Wan quickly and energetically told his Master all that had transpired.

Qui-Gon chuckled at his apprentice's enthusiasm. "I was already a Knight before I saw the Senate chamber. Congratulations Obi-Wan."

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan beamed with pride.

"He is a very quick learner," said Shaana.

"Yes he is," replied Qui-Gon. "I am sure he will do great things in his life."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Yes," she said quietly. "Yes he will."

Obi-Wan cocked his head at her. "How do you know?"

Qui-Gon watched her, a slight frown on his face. "Because Master Shaana is highly adept at precognition."

"She can foresee the future?"

"For the most part," she responded. She then began speaking like Master Yoda. "Always in motion is the future." She mimicked his laughter. 

Qui-Gon smiled at her imitation. Obi-Wan began to snicker, but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Too high your voice is," said the same voice beside her. "Yes, much too high."

Shaana looked down to see Master Yoda standing beside her leaning on his walking stick. He was staring at her amusedly. "Well, I thought it was rather close," she said with a smile.

Yoda cackled. "Yes, yes. Close it was, but not close enough. You must try harder."

She laughed with the Jedi Master. "What made you stop by our table, Master Yoda? It couldn't have been my expert imitation."

"Expert?" He raised an eyebrow at her then smiled. "Wondering I was how Obi-Wan's training was going."

"He has learned much, Master."

The diminutive Jedi tapped the young man on the arm with his walking stick. "Mind what you have learned. Help you it will."

Obi-Wan recoiled from Yoda, but quickly regained his composure. "Yes, Master Yoda. I am sure to remember all Shaana has taught me."

"Good. Good. Oh, Shaana, told him I did."

She looked at him curiously. "Told who what, Master?"

"Told Mace to 'chill out.'" Yoda cackled again. "It took Adi Galla an hour to explain what it meant. Agreed then, he did. Gone to see his family. Yes. Two weeks we have."

"That is wonderful. Master Windu deserves to go see his family. It has been much too long since he has done that."

"Yes. Other reason you know, hmm?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes. I do."

"Go I must. Finish eating. Enjoy!" Yoda waddled off laughing. They heard him mutter "chill out" then burst into gales of laughter.

"Qui-Gon," Shaana began, steering the conversation in a more serious direction. "I will be leaving soon for Alderaan. Bail has asked me to help him with a dispute in the plains lands. I would like to take Obi-Wan with me, if you will allow it."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "You wish for me to go with you on a diplomatic mission?"

She narrowed his eyes at him. "Was I speaking to you? No, so wait your turn."

He sat back in his seat chagrined. 

Qui-Gon smirked at his Padawan. "He has been neglectful of his other duties as of late."

Her eyebrow arched. "He has? Well then, perhaps he is not worthy to accompany me."

Obi-Wan jumped up. "It has only been my saber practice."

"And your meditations," added his Master.

"But I was going out and meeting other Jedi like Master Shaana asked me to!"

Shaana shook her head. "I said during your free time, Obi-Wan." She paused and thought for a moment. "It will take several days to reach Alderaan."

Qui-Gon caught her meaning. "Will you promise to meditate any time you are not practicing with your lightsaber or on watch?"

"Yes Master," he said fervently. "I promise."

"Then you may go."

"Thank you, Master!" Obi-Wan hugged Qui-Gon and turned to leave. "I will go gather my things immediately. When will we be leaving?"

"This evening," replied Shaana. "I expect you at my door no later than 1800 hours."

"Yes ma'am!" The young man darted out of the cafeteria.

"Are you sure this is wise," asked Qui-Gon.

Her eyes followed Obi-Wan as he left. "I need to test what he has learned. And besides, he will have to finish what we start together." Her face was sad.

Qui-Gon felt a pain deep within him. He knew what would happen, though he chose to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who has taken a look at this story. I hope you are enjoying it.


	3. New Places, New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan travels to Alderaan with Master Shaana to help with a diplomatic matter. He meets and befriends Bail Organa, crown Prince of Alderaan.

"We will be joining Senator Antilles on his ship," Shaana said as she and Obi-Wan walked to the landing pad. "Bail has asked us to help him with a small problem. They have some settlers trying to make homesteads on the plains. However, there is an intelligent alien race that has taken residence on those same plains."

Obi-Wan struggled with the suitcases. "So, you are to mediate between the aliens and the Alderaanians?"

"Somewhat. I will be there to translate for the aliens. You are to be the mediator."

He stopped in his tracks. "I beg your pardon?"

"This will give you a chance to learn how to use the Force to translate languages."

He gaped at her back as she moved on.

"Come now, Obi-Wan. We mustn't keep the Senator waiting."

 

Shaana surprised Obi-Wan during their training sessions aboard _Alderaan's Glory_. He never expected her to be as skilled with a saber as she was. Repeatedly, she had kicked his tail while practicing. Her Force shield also fascinated him. Any time he slipped up or got a lucky shot in on her, his saber would bounce off her shield.

The Senator's pilot was a Sullustan and Shaana asked him to help her teach Obi-Wan how to translate alien languages using the force. He readily agreed. Obi-Wan started slow, but quickly learned how to manipulate the Force to understand what the Sullustan was saying.

 

They arrived on Alderaan mid-morning. The sun rose above the mountains to the west creating a spectacular view. Obi-Wan inhaled deeply the sweet, fresh air. He began to choke as the different smells attacked his senses.

Shaana gave him a little pat on the back. "The air is much cleaner here than on Coruscant." She grinned warmly at the young man.

Prince Organa came out to meet them. "It is such a pleasure to see you, Lady Shaana."

The Jedi Master bowed to the young prince. "It is always a pleasure to come to your home, Bail. I would like you to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is a Padawan, a Jedi apprentice."

The teen boy offered his hand Obi-Wan. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Bail Organa, Crown Prince of Alderaan."

Obi looked to Shaana for instructions. _Shake his hand and bow to him_ , she told him telepathically. He took Bail's hand and shook it while he bowed. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, Prince Organa."

Bail looked up and saw his namesake standing nearby. "Uncle Bail!" He ran and hugged the Senator. "What did you bring me?"

Bail Antilles chuckled heartily. "I brought you two Jedi, young prince. Is that not enough?"

He stepped back, chagrined. "Um, yes. That is enough. I am sorry. Please, you all must come in. We have a light lunch awaiting you. My father will be happy that you are here."

 

The afternoon was spent with Prince Bail showing Obi-Wan around the capital while Shaana, Bail Antilles and the king met to discuss their course of action for the next day. Obi-Wan wondered why he wasn't in on the meeting. Shaana told him that it was more important for him to get to know Prince Bail. "It is important that you and the prince become friends," she said. "Trust me on this, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. He did his meditations then dressed for breakfast. A servant came to escort him to the dining hall where everyone else was eating.

The hall was huge. Several long tables stretched out along the wall were covered with all types of fruits and breads. There were eggs of some type of fowl and fried meats. The scents accosted Obi-Wan as he entered and his mouth watered. He was told to get whatever he wanted then sit at the central table in the room.

He filled his plate to overflowing and went to sit beside Shaana. 

"Did you sleep well, Obi-Wan," she asked as he sat.

"Yes. I had the most relaxing sleep I have ever had."

The king chuckled. "The night birds have such a soothing sound. We keep them as pets for our small children to help them sleep."

"My daughter needs one for my granddaughter. She is quite a handful."

"Much like her grandmother, I suspect."

This was the first time Obi-Wan had ever seen Shaana embarrassed. She blushed profusely, raising her napkin to cover her face. "Your majesty," she exclaimed.

"Would you not agree, young Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan was awed that the king would ask him a question. "Uh, well your majesty, um, she is an excellent teacher and works one thoroughly..." He trailed off, not sure exactly what to say.

Luckily, Bail Antilles saved them both. "Your majesty, you shouldn't taunt your guests like that."

"It's alright, Bail. He is quite right. I am very much like Obi-Wan's Master, Qui-Gon. I am as much of a rebel as he is." Shaana sighed. "I hope my children and grandchildren will be okay."

Bail laid a hand on her arm. "Not to worry, my friend," he whispered. "We will make sure they are well taken care of."

Obi-Wan wondered why the man had said that to her. The entrance of the prince belayed any thoughts.

The younger Bail sat beside Obi-Wan. "Good morning, my friend. I trust you slept well."

He smiled at the boy. "Yes, I did. Thank you for asking. Are you not going to eat?"

"Are you kidding? I've been up since dawn. I took my morning ride, fed the horses and the cows, cleaned my portion of the sables and bathed before coming here."

He looked astonished. "You've done all that this morning?"

"Not everyone has to meditate in the morning, Obi-Wan," Shaana said.

The prince laughed. "Don't look so surprised Obi. I have chores to do like any other person. Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I shouldn't do my share of the work around here."

King Organa beamed proudly at his son. His gaze shifted quickly to the Jedi Master. 

Shaana had a painful look on her face, which she quickly tried to cover. Her chair scraped along the marble as she pushed it back to stand. "Please excuse me," she said as she hastily left the room.

Obi-Wan felt the spike in the Force, but the squeal of the chair legs on the floor broke his concentration. He looked up in time to see Shaana moving away from the table. He began to rise, but Bail Antilles laid a hand on his arm. 

"Leave her be, young man. She will be fine." Bail looked him deeply in the eyes.

He understood the meaning and sat back down. Conversation began around him, but he heard nothing. He pushed his food around his plate as he tried to figure out what had happened to Shaana. It wasn't until he heard the scrape of his own chair against the floor that he realized he had stood. He looked at the men at the table. "Excuse me. I have preparations to make for today." Absently, he walked from the dining hall.

Obi-Wan walked down the hall. He had no idea where he was going, but knew he needed to find Shaana.

"Hey, Obi-Wan! Wait for me!" Prince Bail ran down the hall towards him.

He stopped and waited for the boy to catch up. "What can I do for you, Prince Bail?"

"Just call me Bail. You're only a couple of years older than me, tops. It'll be easier during the talks."

"I don't understand."

"My dad asked me to be the royal representative in dealing with the creatures on the plains. I'm going with you. Don't you think it's going to be fun?"

He looked at the prince. Yes, he was just a few years younger than him, about twelve or thirteen. What was the most odd was the way he acted. It was nothing like how he thought a prince should act. "I suppose."

"Lady Shaana is going to be ok. Dad and Bail said she just needed some time alone. Why don't you and I go check and see if the speeders are ready for our trip?"

He looked down the hall. "I'm sure if she needs me, she will send for me. Show me the way, Bail." With a wave of his arm, he directed the prince to lead.


	4. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is successful with his diplomatic mission, but he loses something he'd never expected.

Shaana reappeared when the caravan was ready to leave. She looked tired to Obi-Wan and that worried him. She said very little as they traveled across the countryside. He used the time to meditate and focus himself on the impending matter.

Obi-Wan picked up the language of the small creatures rather quickly. He and Bail worked together to come up with suitable negotiations. Shaana excused herself once, right after Obi-Wan felt a spike in the Force. She returned an hour later looking even more tired than before.

He was sitting by the fire after having cleaned up the dinner dishes when she came to him. "Obi, would you please come take a walk with me?"

"Of course," he said as he jumped to his feet. They walked in silence as she led him through the camp. 

Once beyond the lights and noise, she stopped. They stood on a hill that overlooked the plains. "I know you are wondering about the spikes in the Force you have been feeling."

"Yes I have. I thought if it was something I should know that you would tell me."

"I have to leave."

He blinked. Leave? Why would she have to leave? "Okay."

She looked at him and cocked her head. "You have learned much. Do you think you will be able to continue the negotiations without me?"

He nodded. "Yes. Bail and I have come up with what we think will be a suitable solution for the Kirwees."

"Good. I must leave tonight. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable enough before I left."

"Yes, Master Crainden. Please be careful."

He surprised her by using her honorific title. Did he know? She was sure he had suspicions, but not positive if he had enough insight to see what was going on. She pulled the young man into a tight hug. "Be good, young Obi-Wan. Take care of yourself and your Master. Remember all you have learned here on Alderaan."

He returned her hug. "Yes, Master. I will. I hope to see you when I return to Coruscant."

She froze. She knew she would not be going back to Coruscant, but couldn't tell him that. "I will see you again, Obi-Wan. I promise."

They broke the embrace and Shaana moved down the hill. Obi-Wan watched her until she disappeared. He wondered what was so important that would make her leave so quickly. He turned around and returned to his tent.

 

  
Obi-Wan and Prince Bail settled the negotiations in record time. Once back in the capital, the young Jedi had several days before Senator Antilles was ready to leave. He spent the time learning to horseback ride with the prince. They became great friends.

On the journey back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan asked Senator Antilles where Shaana had gone. The older man dodged his questions without telling him anything. The day before they arrived, Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force. He had no idea from where it had come and vowed to ask Master Qui-Gon when they landed.

Qui-Gon was not at the landing pad as he had hoped. There was a note directing him to the Jedi Temple. Upon reaching the Temple, a runner was waiting to take him to Master Yoda's chambers. Confused, he followed the messenger and knocked on the Jedi's door.

"Enter."

Obi-Wan opened the door and took one step inside. He bowed his head. "You wished to see me, Master Yoda."

"Ah, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Please come in and have a seat. Something I must discuss with you there is."

He moved into the central room where Yoda sat in a chair similar to the one he had in the Council chambers. Several pillows were scattered about for visitors. He dropped cross-legged to the floor in front of the Jedi Master.

"Always hard this is," he said. His voice was tired and he looked worn. 

"What is hard, Master?" he asked, hoping to entice Yoda into revealing why he was there.

Yoda sighed. "Always in a hurry young ones are. Never taking time to look around."

Obi-Wan blushed and lowered his head in shame. "I apologize, Master. I was hoping to find Master Qui-Gon waiting at the landing pad. I felt a great disturbance on the way back from Alderaan and I wished to ask him about it."

"Felt it you did? Then you know."

"Know what?"

He sighed again. "Hard this is. Yes, very hard." The diminutive Master closed his eyes and forced back the tears. "Know you why Shaana left Alderaan?"

"She said it had something to do with the visions she was having. She told me nothing more."

Yoda's shoulders sagged. "The visions, they were of her apprentices."

"I didn't think she had any apprentices."

That made the Jedi Master chuckle, though it was very sad. "Oh, think you that when you leave your Master you do not remain an apprentice? In your Master's eyes, an apprentice you will always be."

The young Jedi nodded in understanding. "What were the visions telling her?"

Yoda frowned. "They were being murdered," he said in a low tone.

Obi-Wan blinked. How could that be? "Murdered? Were there other apprentices?"

"Only Shaana's. That was their fate. As was it her fate to join them."

"Join them? You mean..."

Yoda nodded. "Yes."

Obi-Wan was in shock. How could she be gone? She had a daughter and a granddaughter she wished to teach the ways of the Force. She couldn't leave them. She couldn't leave him either. "No, that's impossible. No one could best Master Shaana." Panic flowed through his entire being.

"Calm yourself." Yoda flicked a taloned hand at him. Obi-Wan felt the panic diminish. "You must be focused."

He clinched his eyes shut, trying to force the tears back. "I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I... Who did this?"

"A dark Jedi, Lord Tarren. Shaana's greatest rival was he."

"Was... he was killed?"

"Yes. By Shaana's hand he was. Before his minions surrounded her."

Obi-Wan slumped. The tears flowed freely now. After a moment, he sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Has her family been told?"

"No."

"I would like to volunteer to do that."

Yoda looked curiously at the young man. "Why do you wish that?"

"I was the last to see her alive. Since I was unable to thank her for everything she did to help me, I would like to repay her kindness by doing this."

He nodded. "Done it is. Arrange a shuttle for you, I will. Let you know when to leave."

Obi-Wan stood and bowed. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I will not let you down."

"Never will you, young one."


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to let go of something you've just learned to love.

Obi-Wan opened the door to Shaana's room. The warm air wafted across his face. Sighing deeply, he forced himself to enter. Qui-Gon had suggested that he take some of Shaana's things to her daughter for her to remember her mother. He didn't relish doing it, but was bound and determined to find something meaningful.

He noticed the message light blinking on her comm station. Pushing the button to activate the message, he sat down to watch. An image of a young woman about twenty-five years old appeared. She was holding a small child against her hip. The woman looked remarkably like Shaana. _That must be her daughter_ , he thought.

The image began to speak. "Hi, Mom. We haven't heard from you in a while. I guess you're off on some big diplomatic mission, as usual. Zena and I miss you. Wave bye to Grandma." The little girl raised her hand and waved, smiling. The message ended.

He sat back and a tear fell from his eye. "How am I going to tell that child that she will never see her grandmother again?"

The answer he got was what he expected; silence. Pushing himself up from the chair, he began to sort through and find things he thought Shaana would want her daughter to have.

 

Two hours later, he received a call on his comlink that the ship was ready. He was to pilot the ship himself. Taking the cedar box he'd found to put everything in, he started towards the hangar.

A man dropped into step beside him. "How long will it take to get there?"

Obi-Wan looked up to see Senator Antilles walking with him. "Sir?"

"I'm going with you. I thought it would be best for Syal to see a familiar face."

He nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea. It will take several hours, I guess. I'm not sure what kind of hyperdrive the ship has."

Bail patted him on the shoulder. "Not to worry my boy. It's an Alderaanian ship. She'll get us there quickly." He winked at Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir."

 

_DING DONG_

"Jarrad, would you answer the door please," Syal yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom." The sandy haired young boy jogged from his room to the front door. He opened it to see two men standing on the porch.

"Hello Jarrad," said the dark haired man.

"Senator Antilles! Please, come in. I'll tell mom you're here." He ushered them into the foyer and then dashed to find his mother.

"Who was at the door?" she asked as he ran into the kitchen.

"It's Senator Antilles. He has some guy with him, too."

Syal's heart clinched. If the Senator was here then they knew. "Take your sister to her room and play," she told him in a mothering tone.

Jarrad looked curiously at his mother, but nodded and ushered his little sister from the room. "Come on, Z. Let's go play in your room."

Zena looked at her mother, a worried look crossing her young face. "Mamma?"

"Go with your brother," she replied. "Everything will be fine." She turned and walked from the room in the opposite direction.

 

"Senator Antilles. It's so good to see you." Syal walked up and hugged Bail. "And who is this with you?"

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Qui-Gon, hm? You have a very talented Master. Learn from him all you can."

Obi-Wan nodded as Bail continued. "Do you know why we are here?"

Syal's smile disappeared. "Please come into the living room and sit. This is not the place to discuss these matters." She led them into a spacious side room that contained several pieces of furniture.

Obi-Wan sat on the couch and placed the box he was carrying in his lap. Bail sat next to him and Syal sat in a chair facing them. "I'm very sorry, dear," Bail said quietly.

She looked at him sadly. "She and I both knew it was coming. That knowledge didn't soften the blow at all." She paused and took a deep breath. "Zena even felt it. Hearing your daughter scream in terror and knowing what caused it, but not daring to tell her, was the worst thing to ever happen. I still haven't told them."

"You have to sometime, Syal. Obi-Wan was working with her before she left to face Tarren."

She looked at the Padawan. "They have dragged you into diplomacy and you aren't even finished training yet?"

"No, ma'am," he replied. "Master Qui-Gon wanted me to learn about diplomacy and asked your mother to help me. We were on Alderaan helping the Senator and Prince Bail settle a dispute. I guess you could say it was a test to see what I had learned. If she had told me where she was going and why..."

"You would have been killed, too," Syal finished. "This was my mother's destiny, Obi-Wan. She knew it. I knew it, but refused to believe it. Our bloodline is special. Some see it as a blessing, others a curse. We can see the future and it is usually the correct one. Knowing how someone close to you will die and when it will happen is not fun. We know there is nothing we can do to stop it from happening. We can only hope to soften the blow to those around them."

A small girl with jet-black hair ran into the room and right to Bail. "Hello Senator."

"Hello there Zena," he said as he picked the child up. 

Syal sighed. "What are you doing in here young lady?"

"I play hide and go seek with Jarrad. I gonna win." She smiled triumphantly. She turned and looked at Obi-Wan. "Hello."

"Hello," he replied.

She looked at the box in his lap. A confused look crossed her face. "Why you have Gam'ma's box?"

He froze. The child didn't know her grandmother was dead. "Uh, she told me to bring it to you. There are some things for your mother in there, as well as for you and your brother."

"I wanna see." She jumped down from Bail's lap. Reaching for the box, she put one hand on the top and frowned. "Where's Gam'ma? I can't feel her."

Syal moved to stoop beside her daughter. "That's because she isn't here anymore."

Zena looked up at Obi-Wan with big, soulful eyes. "What does Mommy mean?"

He swallowed hard and sat the box on the floor. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he looked her in the eyes. "Why do you think you can't feel her?"

"'Cause I usually can and now I can't."

He moved to sit on his knees before the child. "Zena, your grandmother has become one with the Force. You should be able to feel her, just in a different way."

She shook her head. "No, I can't feel her. What do you mean she's one with th' Force?"

Syal put her arms around her daughter. "Grandma Shaana is with Granddad Wedge now, sweetie."

"No," Jarrad said harshly from the doorway where he had been watching. "It's not true. Grandma would never leave us! She can't be dead!" He turned and ran from the room.

"Jarrad wait!" Syal tried to stand to follow him, but Bail's hand on her shoulder kept her seated.

"He will be ok," Bail told her. "You need to concern yourself with this one." He nodded to Zena, whose eyes had filled with tears. "We must go. If you need anything, Syal... King Organa wished you to know that he will do anything for you and your family."

She looked up at the Senator, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you, Bail. And you, too, Obi-Wan. We'll be ok. I think the time has come to tell things and begin some teachings. I will call if I need anything."

He smiled down to the young mother then held a hand out to Obi-Wan. He pulled the young man to his feet and led him from the room. "Wait here," he said when they reached the foyer.

Obi-Wan watched Bail move down the hall to Jarrad's room. It wasn't long before he emerged with the young boy beside him. Bail said something to him and he nodded, turning to go into the living room. "Let's go, Obi-Wan," Bail said as he opened the door. "It's time to go home."

Obi-Wan looked into the living room and saw both children hugging their mother tightly. He wondered why the young girl said she didn't "feel" her grandmother. That was something he would ask his Master or even Yoda when he returned. For now, he had to concentrate on being diplomatic and returning to Coruscant with the Senator. 

As he walked away from the house, a voice echoed in his mind. _"Thank you, Padawan Kenobi. You will do great things with your life, but always beware the dark side. May the Force be with you, always."_ He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this all the way through. I appreciate every one of you. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
